coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9406 (16th March 2018)
Plot Fiz tells Tyrone she wants to give things another go but fails to tell him about Hope. Leanne suggests Eva should join her at an exercise class as she's eating too much. Toyah tries to cover for her as Eva takes offence. Josh tells David he didn't know he had a brother and David tells him about his broken family relationships. Josh tells him he's got his back covered. Roy is pleased that Fiz and Tyrone have reconciled. They tell the girls that they have to stick together. Behind Tyrone's back, a worried Fiz tells Hope she has to be nice from now onwards. Ali is rude to Michelle when she tries to chat to him. Steve passes in his taxi and sees how hurt she is. David isn't returning an annoyed Shona's texts. Josh tells David of his own troubled childhood with his mum's various boyfriends and in return hears about the past misdemeanours of Richard Hillman and Joe McIntyre. David goes to the toilet and Josh spikes his drink with a drug. As the session wears on, David agrees to carry on drinking and to spend the night at Josh's place rather than face Shona. Chesney berates Fiz for getting back with Tyrone. Michelle avoids the Rovers when she sees Ali in there. Toyah tries to think of a cover for her and Eva to attend antenatal classes without raising Leanne's suspicions. Her idea is language classes as Leanne hated those at school. Ali tells Steve he hasn't met Wendy for four years as she became obsessed about Ryan when she found out he was her real son, destroying their relationship. He doesn't want Michelle to get embroiled in the mess. David staggers into Josh's flat as the drug takes effect and sits down giggling. Fiz tells Tyrone she still needs time to regain her trust in him. David has almost passed out. Josh takes him into the bedroom and throws him down on the bed. He then starts to undress himself and then slams the bedroom door shut. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Bar *Josh Tucker's flat - Living room/kitchen, hallway and bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Josh takes David back to his flat; Fiz agrees to try again with Tyrone; and Ali confides his family troubles to Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,905,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes